Etymer Wiki
Welcome to Etymer, Chapter 1: Hi Everyone, I'm thrilled to announce the kickoff of Etymer. By reading this page, you've already started to work your way through the first of two chapters—creation. On this site, we'll collaboratively create a game setting using a hacked version of Lexicon (see: Goo.gl/noAsFI for the original rules). The world's name is Etymer; the rest of this setting's details are yet to be discovered. The basic idea of a Lexicon Game is that we are collaborating on the construction of an encyclopedia. This encyclopedia is a historic one describing some bounded space - a world, or a nation, or an historic event, or perhaps a person or object. The original rules suggest that players should role play a scholar (ideally a quirky; cantankerous; opinionated one) and write using that mindset through the course of the game. Having run several of these before, I'm going to suggest we do away with that. It's a cool idea in theory, but I've never seen it work in practice. Instead, write something cool, something interesting, something you think will inspire others. Plant great seeds of ideas and take someone else's ideas in directions they never could have imagined. How to Play: The secret we should never let the gamemasters know is that they don't need any rules - Gary Gygax In practice, we're going to create an interconnected series of wiki pages which combine to describe something greater than the sum of its parts. However, to maintain some semblance of order, we'll need some sort of rule-framework to move us forward and maintain some sort of semblance of order. Chapter 1 Rules: * Players can create up to two entries per week. * On the first turn, each player creates a single entry under any letter they desire. In that entry, describe some sort of person, place, thing, or event which exists/existed on Etymer. In your entry, create two Phantom Entries - links to pages which don't yet exist. * After the first round, players may only fill in phantom entries. Entries on all future turns must include a link back to at least one existing entry; a citation referencing at least one existing phantom entry; and up to two new phantom entries. * It is an academic sin to cite yourself; don't fill out your own phantom entries. * Keep the wiki internally consistent. Despite the fact that your peers are self-important, narrow-minded dunderheads, they are honest scholars. No matter how strained their interpretations are, their FACTS are as accurate as historical research can make them (Although you can argue against the interpretation and may introduce new facts to shade any previous interpretation). * On the Zeroth turn, I'll create an entry. When that's happened, the game will be on. * I don't see a need to have this go in strict rounds. Instead, let's say people can't write more than two entries per week (weeks begin on Sundays). * If you have a great idea to fill out a phantom entry, but you don't have the time at that moment to fill it out, you can call Dibs on it. A player can call dibs on any one phantom entry at a time. Dibs can be called by putting your name in the entry. * Wikia doesn't have a good "Display All Pages In This Wiki" function, so we'll need to make it easy for other people to find our work. After you finish a page, add that page to the Pages section below. Pages: Anathema Encala Pentagon Eternal Queen of Yrrl Horatio Sar-Ha-Olem III Jendsan Expedition Main 4 Miasmic eather Order of the Transcendent Blade, The Oxley University Ritual defenestration UnBorn, The University of Wells Point Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse